


Tenderly Bruised

by fencecollapsed



Series: Half-Infected Paul: Smut Edition [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Biting, Bruises, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Pegging, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencecollapsed/pseuds/fencecollapsed
Summary: Emma is possessive. Paul is needy.
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Half-Infected Paul: Smut Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825015
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Tenderly Bruised

"You've been so good for me tonight, Paul." Emma purrs, stroking his cheek as he writhes and whines beneath her.

"Please, Em…" He presses into her palm, rolling his hips against her strap desperately.

Emma smiles. He's completely wrecked, hair a mess, face flushed that dull blue, leaking slime hopelessly, breathless. He looks so pretty that way.

"My good boy." Emma praises. "And you're mine, aren't you? Nobody else's."

Paul nods, hoping that will be the extent of her game tonight and she'll let him finish. He moves against her but she stays still, only touching his face.

"Mhm, that's right, Paul."

She leans down, beginning to rock into him again - excruciatingly slowly. Still Paul sighs in relief, only for Emma to divert her promised kiss to his neck. 

_ Rude. _

His indignant whine is quickly extinguished, though, when he feels Emma's teeth. He groans at the sting, volume only raising when she gives a harder thrust. She bites and sucks on the spot until a bruise begins to form and Paul's hand is wound tight into her hair. Then she moves to spread her claim, leaving bites and bruises across his shoulders, at his collar, in his neck. Maybe too many, but as long as she keeps moving Paul isn't complaining. She stops, satisfied with the last pretty, bluish-purple mark beneath his ear.

"Who do you belong to, Paul?" She murmurs.

"You,"

Emma hums. "Good boy."

"Em…"

"Yes?"

"Please,"

"Please what?"

"Kiss me,"

"Oh, you want more than that," Emma thrusts again, "Don't you?"

"Y-yeah, but, kiss first? Please?"

"You're cute."

Emma leans down and kisses him, and he responds like her lips are his life source. Some of the blue smears across Emma's face, but they've done this enough to be smart - none of it will get in her mouth. When they part Paul screws his eyes shut and lays his head back. Emma knows what he wants, she has to. And she does, but she has no intent of giving it until he tells her.

"I'll wait like this all night, Paul." She teases, wiggling her hips and earning a surprised gasp. "You know I like when you beg."

"You like torturing me," Paul complains.

"That too."

Emma peppers rough kisses over the bruises she's already left, and the sore sensation floods Paul with desire.

_ "Emmaaaa," _

"Yes?"

"I want to come, I want you to fuck me,  _ please," _ he begs, "Fuck me and- and tell me I'm good, Em, please…"

She smiles and kisses him softly. "I think I can manage that."

Paul's breath catches into a moan when she thrusts hard, setting a fast pace. She matches her rhythm with his cock in her hand.

"You're so good, Paul," she praises. "You're my good boy. Say that you're mine."

"I-I'm yours, Em,"

"That's right."

She kisses him hard, not slowing down anymore, and Paul quickly falls apart, her name a power note on his breath. She pulls out while he recovers, discarding her strap on the floor and quickly returning her attention to him. She draws her hands over his chest and he sighs, sensitive to her touch.

"Oh, you look so nice. So pretty."

"I love you," Paul pants, pulling her down for another kiss.

\--

In the morning Emma wakes first, leaving Paul in bed alone. His bruises are sore and tender, marked-up skin tinted bluer than usual. Leaned up against the headboard he studies the marks fondly.

He runs his fingers over a particularly dark bruise at his collar, shuddering at the sensation. It feels nice, being sore. His body heals him quickly - the marks will fade before the day is up - but while they last Paul likes the reminder. That he is Emma's, that she  _ wants _ to claim him. The bruises double as her name, in pretty dark blue script, the indents in his skin extra decor. He presses his thumb down on a spot on his chest, watching it whiten, and fade back to blue when he relieves the pressure. He traces over a bite mark.

Emma did that.

She's out in the garden when Paul gets up. He puts on a pot of coffee, hoping it will be ready for when she comes inside. He can see her through the window, her drying hair pulled into a ponytail, tending to their plants sleepily but fondly. She'd never admit talking to them, but she does.

He adores her. He adores her in the little moments, when she smiles with just one side of her mouth, when she snores beside him, when she thinks he isn't watching and plays with her hair. And he adores her in their intimacies, the way her eyes glint when she praises him, and the way moans when he's between her legs, and knows exactly how to push his buttons. He adores being hers. If he could help it, the reminders would never fade.

Paul leans against the counter while the coffee brews to watch her. His heart swells, hand tracing over his sore skin again. Perhaps he left a shirt off on purpose.

_ "I wanna be your vacuum cleaner, breathing in your dust." _

Emma looks up and spots him through the window. She gives him a cute little smile and he waves.

_ "I wanna be your Ford Cortina, I will never rust." _

She leaves her gloves and shoes by the back door when she comes inside, completely failing to be subtle in checking out Paul's bare chest. She traces her hands over the marks fondly while he grabs two mugs from the cabinet.

"Wonder who did this," she teases. She sniffs the air. "Ooh, that smells good."

Paul wraps an arm around her and kisses her cheek, absentmindedly filling the mugs.

_ "If you like your coffee hot, let me be your coffee pot." _

Emma laughs softly, teasing pressure over a sensitive spot to make his eyes flutter. Under the kitchen lights his bruises almost shimmer, like the scars do in the dark. If Paul thinks they're pretty, Emma thinks they're beautiful. She kisses him gently, admiring the way his nose flushes.

_ "You call the shots, babe. I just wanna be yours." _

"How much proof do you need, Paul?" Emma laughs, her fingers brushing over a mark on his neck.

He pulls her closer, nuzzling the top of her head until she has no choice but to indulge him with a kiss. She swats his chest lightly.

"Needy little brat."

"Last night you said I was good."

"And you love hearing that."

"There's more I love hearing." Paul glances down as Emma draws circles over a bruise with her thumb. "And seeing."

She looks up at him with a brow raised. "Are you trying to ask for more?"

Paul shrugs and sips his coffee nonchalantly. It definitely hasn't cooled down enough for human consumption, but the scald is comforting in a strange way. Emma grins as she reads his tone.

"Paul Matthews, you want morning sex!"

He just shrugs again, though the blue of his nose has deepened.

"God, I'm stupid, you come out here shirtless and uncombed and  _ singing, _ " Emma scoffs at herself. "You really are needy."

"Needy and  _ yours," _ Paul readily admits, pressing her hands closer to his sore chest and kissing her.

"Oh, fuck you."

"Promise?"

Emma laughs. Now it's her turn to kiss him, admittedly even more allured by the marks she's already left. She presses him hard against the counter, forcing him to set down his mug and sit up on the edge. If he wants more proof that he belongs to her, she'll give him more. She'll make sure he never forgets. She'll make sure everyone in Golden knows, too.

And when his knuckles whiten on the edge of the counter, breathing shallow with sounds as pretty as he is as she gives him what he wants, it helps her remember, too.

**Author's Note:**

> yes I have used I Wanna Be Yours in a fic before but listen its a good song and it fits them
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
